If Music Be the Food of Love, Play On
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For NotSoGreatGamerGirl: Ten 500 word oneshot songfics with Inigo x (F) Robin, please review!
1. Enchanted - Taylor Swift

**Hey, guys! So, this new fanfic is actually a present for the amazing _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_. It's because of her that I started _The Tactician &amp; His Dancer_, as well as writing _Fire Emblem_ fanfics at all, and for RPing on Tumblr. What I'm trying to say in that she's an incredible friend, and I'm very lucky to call her that. So, _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_, if you're wondering why I asked you to message me ten of your favourite singers/bands, THIS is why!**

**Just to be clear, I will post ten oneshot songfics based off a different song by a different musician. Each chapter will be exactly 500 words long, barring author's notes. The song used for the first chapter is _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift. Oh, i****n case you're curious, the title of this fanfic is a quote from famous writer William Shakespeare.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Inigo…_

Robin suddenly shuddered when she thought of the blue-haired Shepherd. When she realized what she had done, she groaned with newfound annoyance. This was _not_ supposed to happen.

It all started when she had met Inigo when the Shepherds were fending off bandits. After it was discovered he was Olivia and Chrom's son, he joined the Shepherds. But soon, Robin saw his true colours as a not so charming ladies' man. Most of the female Shepherds didn't care because they were already married. Inigo didn't bother flirting with them because of that. Unfortunately for Robin, she wasn't married like the rest of her female comrades.

Because of this, Inigo made it his personal mission to flirt with Robin as much as he could. It irritated her to no end because it's not like she had asked for his unwanted attention. Having others poke fun about her situation only drew more attention to Inigo's antics.

What if the Shepherds _hadn't_ found him that particular day? Robin often thought about that, and how that would've played out. But she always felt guilty of thinking about such a thing. After all, who was she to deny Inigo of being with his family? At the end of the day, Inigo deserved to have his parents back as much as the other Shepherds. Robin would never say no to such an important thing. If Inigo stopped being so damn difficult, Robin wouldn't think about life without him.

Or was there another reason for that?

Now Robin's thinking had shifted. She started to think about why she was upset . These days, Inigo wasn't speaking to women unless it was necessary for him to do so. He also hadn't flirted with Robin for… for quite a while, actually. Of course he still spoke to her, but it was always strictly about combat and strategy. Hell, he hadn't even been acting flirty for quite some time.

_I wonder why that is? Maybe _I_ had something to do with it…_

That last thought startled Robin enough to knock a good amount of sense into her. She was quick to scold herself.

_Gods, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I think such a thing? Then again, I can't think of another reason for Inigo's recent change in behaviour._

Robin groaned for the second time. Why oh why was it so hard for her to figure out her feelings about this?

Desperately needing a distraction, she peaked out from behind her tent door. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Inigo speaking to Olivia. _That_ wasn't unusual. But what was unusual was the ring box Robin spotted. It was clutched tightly in his hands, most likely out of nervousness.

Who was it for? Did Inigo have a special woman in his life? If so, _who?_ These questions and more popped up inside Robin's head. Yet amidst them, one thought rang out loud and clear:

_Please let me be the special woman in your life._

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	2. Sunday Morning - Maroon 5

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter two of this oneshot songfic collection! It's set in a modern-day AU where Robin and Inigo are college students who live together. There will be some more AU chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for them!**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Light rain could be heard as Robin woke up early Sunday morning. Well, it was early for that day of the week. She didn't have school or work, so she had absolutely no reason to wake up at seven AM. Robin contemplated trying to go back to sleep, but her stomach protested.

_Might as well get some food_, she thought.

Just as she was getting out of bed, a familiar hand grabbed her wrist. A playful grin grew on her face as she looked behind her.

"Yes?"

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Robin's giggle was airy. "To the kitchen. I need breakfast. Are you hungry, Inigo?"

"Not really. Come and stay in bed, my love. There's no reason to be up this early."

"I know, but I'm hungry. If you let me grab a quick bite to eat, I promise to stay in bed with you for as long you'd like. I promise."

Inigo thought about her offer briefly. When he realized she wouldn't budge, he relented fast.

"Ugh… fine. But you had better be fast."

"I will," said Robin. She kissed his hand, and then she was gone.

Inigo yawned and stretched his body out from head to toe. He had lied when he said he wasn't hungry; he wanted breakfast, but he wanted to stay in bed _more_. How Robin could leave their cozy bed and his equally cozy presence was beyond him.

"I'm back!"

"Aah, lovely," said Inigo. He looked at Robin, only to looked surprised. In each hand was a plate of freshly made French toast. One plate had cinnamon and maple syrup; the other had bananas and chocolate syrup.

"I knew you'd be hungry," said Robin as she handed her boyfriend his plate. "You can't fool me, dear."

"You know me too well, love," replied Inigo. He sat up and took his banana and chocolate syrup-covered French toast. He only had one forkful when a large smile formed on his features.

"Good?"

"Like always."

Robin smiled in return. "I'm glad to hear that."

After breakfast, Robin set their dirty dishes on the dresser. That was the second surprise of the day for Inigo.

"Where's Little Miss Neat Freak?" he teased.

"The dishes can wait. I wanna get back in bed with my wonderful boyfriend."

Inigo blushed. "Oh, please: _you're_ the wonderful one. You made breakfast while I just laid around."

Now it was Robin's turn to blush. Embarrassed, she pulled the covers over her face. But Inigo pulled them away as fast as she'd pulled them up.

"Don't you hide from me," he said. "I need to kiss you. It's the best way to thank you for breakfast."

"Oh, alright then," replied Robin. She moved the covers down so that they were just above her chest.

Inigo planted a slow, tender kiss on her lips. He kissed them several times before pulling away to rest his forehead on hers.

"So… sleep?" offered Inigo.

"Sure, Inigo," laughed Robin. "Let's sleep a little more."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**verecund: **_**Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** LOL, I knew you'd be super excited for this fanfic. I don't mind this couple, but the person I'm writing this for is OBSESSED with them, so of course I'm gonna use Inigo x (F) Robin. I'm glad you liked it!**

_**Gunlord500:**_** Thank you very much! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** SURPRISE! I'm sorry if I made you cry. I honestly wasn't trying to. I just didn't know how else to thank you because the words don't feel like enough. I'm not gonna lie, I'm beyond happy that you're loving this fanfic so far! For this fanfic, your opinion matters the most to me.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	3. Your Love - Nicki Minaj

**Hey, guys! So, I have chapter 3 up for you all to (hopefully) enjoy. Now I'm not going to lie, I kind of struggled with this particular song because it's one I actually hate. But it worked the best for writing a oneshot songfic, so there's that. I do like how the final product came out, though: don't get me wrong on that.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Inigo, I'm in love with you."

The man in question was taken aback by Robin's revelation. His pupils dilated, his mouth dropped wide open, and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Y-You do?" he stuttered. "I… I didn't expect to hear this. So, wait... you're in love with _me_?"

"I'm serious, Inigo," replied Robin. "I… I love you so much. I know I shouldn't because you're Ylissean royalty and you're a philandering playboy. You're everything I shouldn't love, to be honest. And yet here I am, professing my love for you."

Inigo's face turned redder (something he didn't think was even possible). He couldn't blame Robin for her way of thinking; he _was_ a difficult man to love. He loved to flirt with women on his travels, as well as any of the unmarried female Shepherds. That included Robin, of course, but he'd never thought she'd fall for it.

Or maybe she had?

"Where is this coming from?" he asked. He didn't think she was playing him for a fool; he just wanted to know how she'd fallen for him.

Robin blushed. "I… I honestly don't know, Inigo. I guess… something about you caused me to fall for you. Actually, come to think of it, there were a lot of things. Namely, your smile; your kindness; and how you want to make everyone happy. You make me want to be a better person, Inigo. I'm in love you, and I know for a fact that my feelings for you will never change. So… do you love me? Do you love me at all?"

Inigo blinked hard in an attempt to snap himself back into the current situation. He let out an amused chuckle before grabbing her hands.

"Robin, I… I love you, too. I know it might seem hard to believe because of the kind of man I am, but I'm serious! I've never been more serious in my life! I don't flirt with women anymore because you keep occupying my thoughts."

"You're constantly thinking of me?" interrupted Robin.

"Yes," answered Inigo. "I always think about whether you love me, or even if you'd give me a chance despite my history. But now I don't have to."

Robin raised her right eyebrow in a playful manner. "Really? And why might that be?"

Inigo chuckled as he pulled her close. "Because now I know how you feel about me."

"Gods, I'm so glad I told you how I feel," murmured Robin. She buried her head in his chest and let out a content sigh. Her racing heart calmed down significantly.

"Mmm… me too, my love."

Inigo used his hand to carefully tilt her head up towards him. He then leaned down and kissed her lips with everything he had. The new couple kissed for several minutes before lack of air forced them apart.

"So... how did that feel?"

"Amazing," replied a breathless Robin. "May I please have another kiss?"

"Of course. Anything for you, my love."

Robin laughed as they kissed again.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**pk-smash-attack:**_** Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you so very much for your kind words! I figured they were happy tears, but I still feel bad. Inigo's a greedy bastard when it comes to Robin, and that's a fact. I'm so happy to hear that you loved the last chapter! :)**

_**verecund:**_** Aww, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** LMAO, not in that scene. He just wanted cuddling. I always pictured Inigo as the cuddling type, rather than the "I always want sex" type. I'm happy to hear you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	4. Jealous - Nick Jonas

**Hey, guys! I'm happy that I'm able to upload this chapter. ****I had to stay up late to type it up, but I know it'll be worth it. :)**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Don't be stupid, Inigo. You know I'd never do anything foolish."

"So you say. But what if a guy manages to sweep you off your feet?!"

Robin scowled. She was both confused and angry over the current situation. She and Inigo had been at a tavern, and some drunk had touched her inappropriately. She had tried to shoo him away, but Inigo had to intervene because the guy hadn't taken the hint. Inigo punched his lights out before he and Robin left as quick as they could. Needless to say, both of them were upset- albeit for different reasons.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" inquired Robin.

"Gods no!" exclaimed Inigo angrily. "It's not you I don't trust- it's all the other men that approach you. How the hell am I to know that every man you come into contact with won't try anything?! You a beautiful woman Robin; anyone can see that."

Robin opened her mouth to retort, but she shut it when she absorbed all his words. Her facial expression changed from furious to confused.

"You're… _jealous_? Of _other men_?"

Inigo scratched the back of his head and sighed heavily. "Yes I am. There, I said it. I admitted it, okay?!"

"...Whoa. And here I thought I would be the one to get jealous over my spouse speaking to the opposite sex."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. Look, I can't help it! I… I love you, Robin. I'd be devastated if some guy came along and you ended up leaving me for him. I know I'm not the best husband in the world, so-"

Robin crashed her lips onto his. It was the only way she could successfully shut him up, after all.

The couple broke apart a moment later. Robin had to stifle a giggle when she saw Inigo's now stunned face.

"What? You do it to me to shut me up; it's my turn to do it."

Inigo chuckled nervously. "Good point, my love."

"All joking aside," said Robin, "you shouldn't be jealous, dear. I love you and _only_ you. I couldn't- I _wouldn't_\- ever imagine my life with someone other than you. Please believe my words, Inigo, because I do mean it."

"Oh, Robin…" Inigo trailed off to collect his emotions.

Robin bit her lips nervously. She was waiting in anticipation for his response.

What she got was a loving kiss on the lips, followed by an equally loving embrace.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, love," said Inigo.

"Thank you," replied Robin with content.

"But I'm not sorry for defending you," added Inigo. "I will always protect you from harm. That's something you'll have to get used to."

Robin shook her head, amused. "You are your father's son, that's for certain."

"Always," laughed Inigo. He stopped to look his wife in the eye. "But do you accept my apology?"

"Yes, Inigo, I forgive you. I love you so much… hero."

Inigo laughed again, this time at his new nickname. "And I love you too."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**verecund: **_**LOL, you're too kind. They kissed for a couple minutes, that's all. I hope that makes sense.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** LMAO, NEVER! They are cute together... but Robin x Frederick is always better! Sorry (not sorry). I'm so glad you liked it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	5. Love Me Again - John Newman

**Hey there, guys! So, we are now officially half way through this fanfic! I can't believe it; I mean, I only started it not that long ago. Time truly flies when we're having fun, doesn't it?**

**For this chapter, I set it in a modern-day AU where Robin and Inigo are college students. I know it's similar to the AU from the second chapter, but I feel like it works here, too. Sorry (not sorry).**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Inigo knew he'd fucked up royally this time around.

He had been at a party without Robin- who was at home doing homework- and had gotten drunk. It wasn't like him to get so drunk, but he had anyways. Maybe it was because Robin wasn't there to keep him in check. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten so drunk in such a long time. But either way, it had happened.

Then he'd drunkenly kissed Severa in a closet.

As soon as he'd realized what he had done, he sobered up quickly. He bolted out and left the party without giving anyone any rhyme or reason for doing so. He then walked to Robin's apartment, reeking of alcohol and regret.

"Inigo? Gods, you smell like a bar," she said.

"I was at Owain's party, and I had too much to drink," explained Inigo. "I need to come in, please."

Robin gave him a wary look before letting her boyfriend into her apartment. They sat on the couch, where Inigo came out with the truth immediately.

"I kissed Severa."

The shock of the revelation caught Robin off guard. She blinked hard before saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"_What_?"

"We were both drunk as fuck," added Inigo. "She pulled me into a closet, and I kissed her without thinking. When I realized what I did, I came here.

"I don't want her, Robin; I want _you_. I made a mistake."

"Inigo, you cheated on me," said a now hurt Robin.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," replied Inigo. "Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I'll do anything, I swear!"

"Maybe you should go."

"No. I'm not leaving. I know 'sorry' doesn't fix anything, but I've NEVER done anything like this before. I've been nothing but faithful to you, and you know that!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Robin searched for any hesitation or deceit in Inigo. When she couldn't find it, she let out a sigh.

"I know you've been faithful," she said. "But… but you kissed another girl behind my back."

Inigo was starting to lose hope on resolving the situation. He looked away in a dejected manner.

"Maybe I should go," he said.

He then got up and began making his way to the door.

"Wait!"

Looking behind him, Inigo bit his lip. "What?"

Robin caught up to him and kissed his lips as hard as she could. They ended up crashing onto the ground in a heap, all while continuing to kiss. When they broke apart, they were panting slightly from the suddenness of it all.

"Don't you dare leave me," she said. "I forgive you. It's just gonna take time for me to trust you again, though."

"I wouldn't expect to hear anything else," replied Inigo. "I promise you, Robin, that that will never happen again. And I'm willing to do anything- and I really do mean _anything_\- to regain your trust. You have my word, love."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**verecund: **_**It's fun to write about jealously, but it certainly isn't a fun topic to read about in a story. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, though!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** NOPE! I will always ship Robin x Frederick. You need to accept the truth sooner, rather than later. Yes, making up after fights is cute. But it's better once you get to the makeup sex. ;) LMAO, I'm happy to hear you loved it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	6. Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna

**Hey, guys! I'm so SO sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier! My schedule for work and school were crazy yesterday, and then I was way busier this morning than I thought I'd be. But now it's done, and I'm happy about that. I hope you all feel that the wait was worth it.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin was exhausted. After a long day of work with Chrom, all she wanted was to relax.

_It's good to be home_, she thought happily as she walked into the tent.

When she walked inside, she gasped at what was before her eyes.

Inigo was sitting on their bed with a makeshift table in front of it. Two plates of food sat on it, as well as a vase of wildflowers. Several candles were going throughout the tent, giving it a cozy, intimate atmosphere.

"Oh my goodness…" muttered Robin. "Inigo?"

"Hey, there," he greeted in his trademark soothing voice. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I made you this."

"Oh, Inigo… you're too kind. Thank you," replied Robin sweetly.

After eating the delicious meal, Inigo moved the table so he and Robin could cuddle in bed.

"How was work?"

"Long and tiring," answered Robin with a sigh. "I must confess that I'm really happy it's over."

"Me too," said Inigo. "Yet as exhausted as you may feel, you still look so incredibly beautiful."

"Oh, stop it."

"Why? It's true. Robin. You look so ravishing… why, I can't keep my eyes off you! I'm one lucky man, that's for certain."

Robin could feel the blood in her face rush directly to the apples of her cheeks. She promptly moved so that she could rest her head on Inigo's chest. She closed her eyes and let the sound of his heartbeat soothe her.

"Gods, you're more tired than I thought," chuckled Inigo.

"It's not my fault your chest makes for a good pillow," retorted Robin. She tried to come off as rude, but she was soon laughing as well.

Inigo ran his hand through her long white hair. It was messy, but it was also quite soft. He could faintly smell the scent of her shampoo. Notes of roses and lavender hit his nostrils, making him smile with little effort.

"Thank you for doing all this," piped up Robin suddenly. She paused to shift her position on the bed. She was now looking at her husband, and had one elbow propped up on the pillow.

"Oh, please. You don't need to thank me, my love. You know I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Mmm… I know, dear. Hey, Inigo?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Is it alright if I go to sleep now? I'm sorry, but I'm really tired."

"Of course. You don't have to ask me such a thing. You fall asleep when you're ready."

Robin stood up to shrug her cloak off. She changed into her night gown before getting under the covers.

"Thank you again, dear," she said in a softer voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Inigo. "I'll see you in the morning."

After Robin was fast asleep, Inigo snaked his arms around her waist so he could hold her. He kissed a spot on her jaw line and smoothed away any hair near her face.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**pk-smash-attack: **_**I'll definitely keep that in mind for a future chapter. Don't apologize for being inept about music! I'm glad you could make the connections with each oneshot songfic. I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

_**verecund:**_** That's what I always try to do! I'm glad you liked it!**

_**Matthew Terra**_** (chapter 1): Yeah, I wanted the title to be a quote from someone long ago. That's how I roll!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Inigo is such a sweetheart! Oh, and he's also quite funny! But I also feel as though Inigo is also a very nice and honest person. LOL, I knew you'd like the small hint of Inigo x Severa. That's why I included it. XD**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** I figured as much. I've accepted it though, and that's completely fine by me. Yeah, sorry for making Inigo a cheater. Of course Robin would forgive him! I would never break them up. I'm happy to hear you loved it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	7. Everybody Talks - Neon Trees

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 7! This now means that I've finished 3/4 of this oneshot songfic collection. Jesus, where the hell did the time fly off to? I can't believe this fanfic will be done in a few days! Ugh, enough moping... let's get on with it, shall we?**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

Word travels fast around camp. Robin and Inigo both knew that, yet they didn't seem to care. They were in love, and they wanted to be together. It was all so cut and dry.

If they did care, they probably wouldn't be sneaking around behind the Shepherds' backs.

Sometime after Inigo had joined, he had confessed his love to Robin. Much to his happiness, she returned his feelings. But Inigo was worried that the Shepherds would accuse him of distracting Robin. He also feared that his parents would disapprove of their relationship. Chrom and Olivia really liked Robin; that wasn't the issue at all. The issue stemmed from Inigo fearing that those at court would disapprove of her.

So he and Robin agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. This was not an easy task for Inigo. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved Robin, and he also wanted to marry her badly. He had no choice but to pretend that they were friends- nothing more, nothing less.

I hate doing this, he thought bitterly. Robin doesn't deserve it.

"Hello there, Inigo. What's the problem?"

Inigo saw Chrom taking a seat beside him, looking genuinely concerned.

So much for lying my way out of this one, he thought.

"Well…" he began. He didn't know how the hell he was going to explain himself.

"It's about Robin, isn't it?" asked Chrom.

"What?" Inigo was baffled. "H-How did you know?"

"I see how you look at her. I also notice how concerned you are for her during battle. I act the same way around your mother."

"Okay, okay… it's true, Father. I'm in love with Robin."

Chrom was confused by his son's shame. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I thought you'd accuse me of distracting Robin from her duties," explained Inigo. "And… I didn't think you'd approve of me being with her because she's not royalty."

"Inigo, did you forget that your mother wasn't royalty until she married me? I love her because she's beautiful, kind, and is an amazing person."

"Funny… those are the reasons for why I love Robin," chuckled Inigo.

"See?" pointed out Chrom.

"I'm sorry, Father. I feel terrible for everything."

"I forgive you. Have you proposed yet?"

Inigo shook his head.

"Then you should."

Inigo raced off into Robin's tent, not caring if he was interrupting anything. He found Robin sitting on the ground, reading some strategy book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

But Inigo ignored her as he dragged her outside, in the middle of camp. He got on one knee and asked her the one thing she'd wanted for so long.

"Robin, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Gods… YES! Yes, of course!" exclaimed Robin.

Any Shepherds that saw the proposal were quick to congratulate the newly engaged couple. If any of them had a problem with the couple, it wasn't Inigo or Robin's issue. They were happy, and that mattered the most.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	8. Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 8! I'll let you guys get to reading, rather than bore you with an author's note.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Do I need him?_

_Or could I live without him?_

Robin felt a headache come on, forcing a groan from her. This particular headache wasn't from Grima; it was about deciding her fate. She couldn't choose: sacrifice herself to end Grima, or let Chrom put it asleep. Both options held a similar positive; Grima would be gone. Whether it was permanent or not, Grima wouldn't bother the Shepherds ever again.

Yet each option held a different consequence, each one difficult to swallow. If Robin ended Grima for good, she would most likely be gone for good. But if Chrom dealt the final blow, than the fell dragon would only fall back asleep. While she knew she wouldn't live to see it, Robin knew she'd be leaving Grima to other people.

This was, without a doubt, the hardest decision Robin had ever had to make in her entire life.

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about Inigo and Morgan. Even though Naga had said that there was a chance she'd come back, it was far from guaranteed. If it was, than Robin would sacrifice herself without a second thought. But the idea of having to leave her husband and son was too painful to even think about.

"Oh, Inigo… Morgan…"

A sob suddenly left her body. It scared her, mainly because she hadn't expected it to happen. But now that it had happened, Robin decided on a whim to let her emotions out. She lied on her cot and let heavy sobs escape her. She just lied there and cried her heart out. Time seemed to slow down, but she didn't give a damn.

"Robin?"

Robin couldn't bring herself to look up at the owner of _that_ voice. It only reminded her of why she was currently losing it.

"I-Inigo…" she blubbered without thinking.

The man in question crouched beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He knew better than to ask why she was sobbing uncontrollably; he knew the reason.

"Robin, it's okay to cry," muttered Inigo in a soft voice. "And it's okay to be scared."

"I don't want to be scared," countered Robin. She sat up and hastily wiped her cheeks. "I want to be strong. I _need_ to be strong!... for everyone else."

"You may believe that, but it's not true. You don't have to always be strong. Must I remind you that you're a regular person with regular feelings?"

"I'm a damn monster, you idiot!"

Inigo flinched at his wife's venomous tone of voice. He kissed her head and nuzzled her hair.

"Sorry…" mumbled Robin.

"Don't apologize," insisted Inigo. "I still love you, and so does Morgan. We both love you dearly. No matter what choice you make, I know you'll make the right one. I may not agree with it, but I will accept it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Robin grinned briefly before going back to crying. Inigo didn't try to stop her; instead, he stayed to give her the comfort she needed.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**pk-smash-attack: **_**Oh my God that's so true! You summed it up the best. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**It's okay! Don't apologize, girl; life can get in the way, and that's fine. Chrom is a great father despite his denseness. Inigo strikes me as spontaneous, but only in the name of love. I'm so happy to hear that you loved it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** It's hard, but all you gotta do is make Olivia dance her ass off for Chrom. I think even though he's quite dense, he's also really smart, so it's fitting of him to give Inigo advice. Glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	9. Irresistable - Fall Out Boy

**Hey, everyone! So, here is the second last chapter of this fanfic! The final chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, so keep your eyes open for it then!**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Why the hell did I have to go and fall for ROBIN?_

Inigo couldn't help but muse this to himself as he walked along the field, lonely. That was because Robin wasn't walking beside him.

_Robin…_

Just thinking her name hurt his heart. Ever since she'd sacrificed herself, something like that made Inigo want to cry. He missed Robin so much. Every day without her made him feel worse because it was another day without his wife. He wasn't the only one; Morgan would ask about Robin's whereabouts once in a while.

"We'll find her soon, Morgan," Inigo would say in response. "She's out there. I just know it."

Inigo bit his tongue lightly. He felt like he was simply lying to himself and his son by reassuring what Naga had said. Robin's bonds to their world _had_ to be strong enough to bring her back. She would never leave her husband and son behind, right?

_Right?_

Inigo wanted to believe that, but he wasn't sure if he could. So much time had passed without finding Robin that he was beginning to lose hope. But he couldn't give up completely; Morgan would be devastated if he did.

_Maybe false hope is better than no hope at all_, thought Inigo.

He let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to collect his emotions. He wanted to sob and mourn the loss of his wife, but he couldn't. If he did, he'd be accepting that Robin was never going to come back.

He suddenly tripped and fell face first to the ground. He was quick to get up and dust himself off. When he saw the cause for his unexpected fall, he gasped.

Robin was lying there, out like a light.

Excited, Inigo desperately shook her awake.

"Robin! Robin, it's me! Wake up, please!"

It took a couple minutes, but Robin finally woke up. She blinked several times to gather her surroundings. When she realized that Inigo was there, she looked at him happily.

"I-Inigo…"

"Gods, you're here! You really are here!" bellowed Inigo.

He helped her to her feet. She hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let go.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Gods, I missed you so damn much."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Wander around Ylisse, looking for some white-haired woman. She's my wife, that's why."

Robin raised her eyebrows playfully. "Oh, really? She sounds like a lucky lady."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree."

"Would her name happen to be…Robin?"

Inigo chuckled. "Of course, my lady."

Robin laughed as well before kissing his lips. She'd missed this so much, so she savoured it carefully. Reuniting with her family was the best feeling in the world, without question. When they broke apart, they were both smiling wide.

"I love you, Inigo."

"I love you too, Robin. I'll love you for as long as I live. I promise."

"I swear the same."

"Let's go home now. Morgan's been asking about you."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**verecund: **_**If it doesn't do that for someone, then that person has no fucking heart. End of story. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfic!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** LOL, no, I'm pretty confident that that doesn't happen. It'd be kinda funny, though! XD Glad you liked it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Of course he's a sweetheart! I couldn't imagine writing him as an asshole because he already gets shit on for being a manwhore. He's Robin's rock; that's for certain. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the last chapter! :D**

_\- Elizabeth_


	10. Stay With Me - Sam Smith

**Hey, guys! Here it is: the final chapter. I can't believe it. It wasn't long ago when I began this oneshot songfic collection. I'm beyond happy with all the chapters, including this one.**

**I want to thank everyone who read, favourited, and/or followed this fanfic. I also want to thank the following for reviewing this fanfic at any point: _verecund, EchoMoonHuntress, Gunlord500, pk-smash-attack, Matthew Terra, _and _The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan_.**

**And finally, a VERY special thank you has to go to the lovely _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_; for inspiring me to write _The Tactician &amp; His Dancer_, for getting me into RPing on Tumblr, for inspiring me to want to play _Fire Emblem Awakening_, for inspiring me to write more _Fire Emblem_ fanfics, and for being an amazing friend in general. You're rock. :)**

**This chapter's written with the same AU as chapter 5, but those events did NOT take place in this chapter. In other words: what happened in chapter 5 didn't happen in the AU of this chapter.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

**Anyways, please read &amp; enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You… you _what_?"

Robin shut her eyes and winced at Inigo's shock. It's not that she hadn't seen it coming; she'd seen it coming a mile away. But it's not like that took the sting away. She'd just told him about her drunken one-night stand with Gerome last night. His reaction _was_ to be expected because anyone else would've reacted similarly.

"I'm so sorry," began an emotional Robin.

"_Why?_" asked Inigo, cutting her off. "How could you, Robin? Am I not good enough for you? Was he better in bed than me?"

"NO!" blurted Robin between a sob. "Gods, I… I was so drunk… I didn't even realize what had happened until… until today."

Inigo had to look away from his remorseful girlfriend. He wanted to yell and scream at her for what she had done. After all, she'd always worried that he'd cheat on her. But here they were: Robin confessing _her _infidelity to Inigo.

Talk about the fucking irony of it all, huh?

The idea of throwing a fit crossed Inigo's mind again. He was angry at Gerome for sleeping with his girlfriend; and of course, he was angry at Robin. He was torn between kicking her out of their apartment, or accepting her apology.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," piped up Robin. "I also don't expect that- _if _we work things out- we pretend it never happened. If I could take last night back, I would, Inigo. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I regret it so much, and I know I'll never forgive myself for it. Just… please think about what I've said. I'll go now."

Not knowing what else to say, she headed down to the door of their apartment. It was then Inigo realized that he had two clear options: let her leave, or take her back.

It didn't take him long to come to a decision.

He ran to the front door and grabbed Robin's waist from behind. They twirled around fast briefly before falling onto the couch.

"Please don't leave," begged Inigo. "I can't bear the thought of life without you, Robin. I know you're telling the truth; it's obvious you feel like shit about what you did. But I don't wanna lose what we have. I'll always love you, no matter what.

A fresh batch of tears pooled in Robin's eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

To confirm his words, Inigo kissed her lips in a tender fashion. When he pulled away, Robin placed a hand on his left cheek.

"Gods, I'm so, so sorry," she said. "I'll do anything to regain your trust; and I mean _anything_. I love you."

"I know you mean it," replied Inigo.

Robin sat up so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She was beyond surprised by his choice to take her back.

"I don't deserve you or your forgiveness," she said.

"You don't get to decide that," pointed out Inigo. "_I_ do."

"I love you so much, Inigo."

"I love you too, Robin."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**The LoZ-Fan Yami-Chan: **_**By manwhore, I mean that he likes to flirt with women like crazy. That's my definition of a manwhore. I apologize if I offended you. That was never my intention.**

_**verecund:**_** It's always nice to see Robin come back after their sacrifice. I can't believe this is the last chapter, too! Crazy, I know.**

**EchoMoonHuntress: They do! Updating this &amp; my other fanfics (including _The Tactician &amp; His Dancer_, which is also update almost every day) is far from easy, especially near the end of the school year. It's been pretty stressful, but it's well worth it to read the reviews, and to see how many people actually read my fanfics. To be honest, I wouldn't trade it for shit. LOL, I'm sure Morgan gave Robin the biggest hug ever. Can't say I blame him; I'd do the same thing if I was him.**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics on my profile! :D**

_\- Ellie_


End file.
